


Simmer 'til tender

by Brynnen, TwaCorbies (Brynnen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cooking, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Injury, anakin bears the mental scars of slavery, awkward early relationship, obi-wan is grieving and hurt, they're both feeling their way through this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynnen/pseuds/Brynnen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynnen/pseuds/TwaCorbies
Summary: It's hard forming a partnership with the one left behind and Obi-Wan realises that he might have to embrace a less conventional approach to gain his skittish padawan's trust.





	Simmer 'til tender

Obi-Wan stirred the cubed tubers as they fried, diligently ensuring each one was evenly coated in the masala he'd blended. Already the kitchen was filling with warm, spicy odours and he turned to see how his young padawan was progressing with the jekka roots.

'Bloody Hell!' He was too shocked to bite back the curse as he saw the pool of blood on the counter-top.

Anakin was awkwardly holding the kitchen knife in his left hand, still gamely chopping away at the vegetables even as he clamped his injured right hand under his arm to try and staunch the blood-flow.

'Sorry Master!' The pain must have been quite severe for Anakin to turn into the teary-eyed little boy before him and Obi-Wan felt a surge of worry that he dispelled into the Force.

'Let me see. Your health is more important than the jekka roots being prepared.' Obi-Wan gave a sympathetic hiss at the sight of the deep cut.

'Come, young one, the first aid kit is over here.' The sudden panic and sense of failure, letting the boy get hurt in his first week at the temple, were released into the Force and Obi-Wan guided Anakin with steady hands. Qui-Gon would have been better at this, he was sure, but this was the situation in which they found themselves and with an exhale that banished those thoughts and emotions he opened the large first aid kit.

Anakin smelt the distinctive odour as his Master ripped open the dressing packet. 'Bacta?' For him? Obi-Wan didn't care about him like Mom did, had said he was dangerous even, but he was using the expensive medicine on Anakin?

'You've cut yourself quite badly there Anakin. Bacta is the most suitable way of treating it.' Obi-Wan fussed over the cut, making sure it was clean and trying to decide whether he ought to take Anakin to the healers. It didn't look too bad, but perhaps the boy was going into shock?

Anakin looked at the dressing curiously as Obi-Wan smoothed it over the cut. Maybe Obi-Wan wanted to be sure Anakin's fingers would still be nimble enough to run maintenance on all the droids and machines here? Master didn't seem that interested in the job after all....

Anakin had either forgotten about the training bond or assumed he wouldn't care; either way, what leeched through their budding link made Obi-Wan frown and after he finished checking the dressing he knelt before his young charge. He gripped the boy's arms gently and met his bemused stare.

'Anakin, you are my padawan, my... apprentice or charge, I suppose if you prefer those terms. Yes, I will teach you to become the Jedi that Master Jinn believed you would become, but I'm here to help you and take care of you as well.

'This isn't what either of us expected, but please know that your welfare is my primary concern. I want to help you grow up to become both healthy and the fine Jedi that Master Jinn foretold you would become.' He searched Anakin's face as he finished speaking, but saw only bewilderment and disbelief in the child's face. Of course the recently-freed slave boy would struggle with that. Such an unusual padawan would have been far better served by Qui-Gon - what would his master have done in this circumstance?

He'd do something he'd never done for the more conventionally-raised Obi-Wan, something that reeked of attachment and yes, the Force seemed to agree with that assessment if the way it hummed in approval at his thoughts was any indication.

Obi-Wan huffed a sighing laugh and folded Anakin into a hug, expecting the way he stiffened at first. He smiled though as the small frame gradually relaxed into him. This boy was going to be the death of him!


End file.
